


Love and Contracts

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/Sub Contracts, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, POV Tony Stark, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, porn in chap 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: It has been a few weeks since the club debacle and the three of us are sitting down to rework the contracts. I don’t see why I had to be here for this mine is not changing. “So I asked you both to be here so we could review what we want in a relationship and maybe make these one contract?” My jaw hit the floor. “I know what you are both thinking, but hear me out first.”orOur boys are trying to figure out what they each need from this odd Three way bond they share. OH and PORN IS IN CHAPTER 2!!





	1. The rewrite...or two become one.

It has been a few weeks since the club debacle and the three of us are sitting down to rework the contracts. I don’t see why I had to be here for this mine is not changing. “So I asked you both to be here so we could review what we want in a relationship and maybe make these one contract?” My jaw hit the floor. “I know what you are both thinking, but hear me out first.”

Bucky looked at me and then to Steve “I am listening, sir,”

They both turned to look at me, but I am still a bit stunned and slow to answer. “Shit sorry ya I'm willing to hear you out but, Steve you know I don’t want a life contract. I love you and Bucky but…” I can’t even finish the thought. I am still hung up on their tragic love story to believe I am worthy of being a part of it.

“Ok, but you will hear me out ya?” He looks worried and I don’t like it, neither does Buck. I nod.

“So after the last mess we were in I found we have issues with the contracts as they currently are. There were secrets in each contract, and I want to get rid of them. I know you both love me, and I love you both equally.” I scoff at it, I know the secret in my contract with Steve I am worried that if he outs me it will hurt Bucky a lot. My face does a thing. I don’t want it too but it does. “I do Tony!” He looks a bit mad but it fades fast.

“We are a rare thing as it is, most sub/dom bonds have one person on each side. Doms are too jealous mostly to allow anyone to touch their subs and most subs are not willing or able to love other subs.” He is talking to us like we are kids and its starting to piss me off. “I know you're wanting me to get to the point Tony, but I want it to be clear why and what I am asking for so sit still and quit it!” He shakes his head. I lean closer to him as does Bucky. We can feel the stress now he is scared, I thought it was worry before but it's not it’s fear.

“I want a life contract with both of you, and I want us equally bound to each other. I, also, want to tell you about the quiet clauses in each of your contracts. I need you both to be whole, this does not feel whole anymore.” He looked at us both and down at the two small boxes. “I also want to change some of the wording. Make all of our needs met but still comfortable for each of you.”

“Steve you know this will not end well,” I warn him. “I don’t want to see his face when he reads it. I can’t” 

Bucky looks at me and smiles weakly “Tony I know you're worried but it's…” he swallows “it can’t be that bad for fuck sake I was the winter soldier I killed people for 50 or so years and you love me. I don’t know what it is but I won’t run away from you for it.”

“What about yours? Huh was it just the sharing you thing or is there more I don’t know?” I am getting defensive I know it. “way to spring it on a guy by the way” I glare at him and he bows his head

“It was not my call to make, on how you found out about 13, but I am sorry” He sideways glances at Steve. “and, yes there is more.”

I sigh, “You're right; we need to air this out Steve, I want you and I want him.” I take my box away from Steve and open it. Handing the documents to Bucky and I wait.

He looks to Steve for permission and Steve nods. He slowly reads the basic contract, and to be honest it is very simple. I agree to care for myself as Steve tells me too, I am only his and the rest is the basic legal yearlong contract. It is due to end in a month. That is not what I am worried about, the last clause is. It lays out how clear I was about not being less important to Steve than Buck is, ever, and if Steve left me to chase Bucky again, I would have grounds to end the contract and pursue measures to have him publicly punished. He would have to endure the formal flogging a submissive would have to go though for breaching a contract and kneel at my feet to ask forgiveness. It was unheard of in the public arena for a dominate to be flogged or made to submit, but that was not the worst of it. He had to do it in his cowl and boots, and nothing else. There would be no hiding from this, not as Captain America or Steve Rogers. 

“Bucky?” I finally asked I could not read his expression. 

He looked at contract again and then to me “You would make him choose? Between us, you would make him choose? Tony how? Why?” he was stumbling through his words. 

“James, look at me” Steve jumped in but Bucky did not look up. “Now!” He needed to explain “I did not have to choose between you guys. I had to chose to talk to him before leaving him to follow you. I had to give him a choice to help me or follow me when I left.” He looked at me and smiled “Honestly, I figured I would be the one following him if we had to find your jerk ass again. Am I wrong Tony?”

“But you would allow him to have you punished? Like that?! It's unnatural your my dom it would just be cruel” Bucky was getting mad and glaring at me.

“And leaving a sub alone with no notice is not? What kind of dom would I be if I ran out on him abandoned him to follow you? You know how I feel about contracts with no repercussions for the dom. It's not cruel its fair, the law allows me to do the same to him” 

“And your secrets? You said there was more than I know. We had our reasons for the wording of the clause. I had to know I was not going to him. I am a petty man James Barnes you know that. I needed to have an out if he hurt me.” I bow my head and felt the tears welling up “ because so many people have”

He calmed down as I softly sobbed. I would never have had it done. I would not have taken the out in that clause Steve and I both knew it when we signed. It was enough for me to know that he would do for me what he did for James those years ago. He would give up Cap to keep me.

“James, can we share now too?” Steve asks “Yours is more personal and I won’t if you don’t want to. We can keep this two contracts” Wait what the fuck now I look kinda pissed off. No way terminator was getting out of this, 

I huffed and Bucky rolled his eyes “ Ya he needs to know. If we are going to go all the way with this you may need his help anyhow.”

I am handed a stack of old documents it is yellowing paper and looks like it was typed on an old fashion typewriter. The last few pages are newer. I read through the life contract they entered in a few years before the war. It is simple in its elegance. Many passages are crossed out like it was adapted by them to fit their needs. God subs really had no rights then. I kinda chuckle at the ones crossed out. It was all about kneeling and waiting at home. Ya I could see Bucky in the 30’s a not working house sub who was seen not heard. I smile a bit at the though and feel my dick jump a bit. 

Then on the last page, there are three passages that I have never seen included in a contract, ever. One is the agreement to share Buck with a suitable female dom, who Steve has agreed is safe when his needs make him restless. It was more specific in the older documents, it had to be Peggy specifically but the newer pages are vaguer in who is allowed and list requirements. 

The second one covers Steve’s right to have other subs as he sees fit up to including one night stands. Only requirement is Bucky is ok with it and there was no contract with them. Yep, that shocked the shit right out of me, but I kept reading. I'll ask about that later. ‘Was I one of those one night stands?’ 

The last made me almost lose it. This is a kill clause, What the fuck!? It says Steve promises to take Bucky’s life if he was ever lost to hydra’s programming, and in danger of killing again. Steve swore to put a bullet in him before allowing him to take even one more life. 

My jaw dropped and I looked from the two back to the pages I could not find words. Steve had agreed to it! How the hell could you agree to it? “I could not do to others Tony what I did to you. I had to see your pain every day, I can't be him again and live with myself. I needed to know Steve was strong enough to protect me but body and mind.” He must have seen my disgust and fear. I could lose them both. I know the bullet following Bucky’s would have Steve’s name on it. I'm going to puke.

I look at Steve now outraged. How could he not tell me! “I could help, keep him safe with you. Keep him alive this would not be necessary! How could you not tell me! I would have lost you both over this!” I mean I knew mine was selfish but this… this was… “I have to go” I let the papers set on the table and leave the kitchen table. I ran not listening.

I'm out the door and to our room before either man can stop me. I'm packing a bag I don’t know even know why or where I will go I just have to go. I can’t do this. I can’t know… I can't think that Steve would agree to this. How could he ever agree to kill anyone, most of all Bucky! He hates killing so much he won’t kill the damn villain of the week if he does not have to! I grab the last of my things and I am at the bedroom door before I see the two men blocking me in. 

“No!” Steve says sternly putting his Dom voice in it “You’re not allowed to run out on this Tony. I am still your dom so SIT DOWN.” I can’t ignore a direct order from him but fuck him I'm going to try. My body is shaking from it. I take a few steps trying to ignore him, biology and my own fear. With tears running down my face I stop. He speaks before I can “I want to make this better. I want to show him it's not needed. Please help me find a way to meet in the middle. I told you there was a reason I wanted a new contract.” I look up into his eyes looking… fuck what was I looking for. He is pleading with me. He wants the clause gone, but I bet Bucky won’t give it up.

He stepped closer to me hands raised but not touching. “We can make this work please Tony don’t rabbit on me. I won't force you to stay after we talk, but I will make you hear me out. If you want to go after its ok.” I step into his space and lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around my frame and lets me sob. 

After a few minutes, I feel a warmth at my back. “I can't lose anyone else.” I sob into his chest as a gentle press on my hips one cool though the fabric one blood warm. “I'll listen but I won't sign if that clause stays that way. I love him too much. I won’t let it take you both from me.”

“I know. Me too” Steve walks us to the bed he sits me in the middle and pulls Bucky next to me, then sits at the foot. “I think this is why we work so well together you are both protectors at heart. You care for each other as much as you care for me. You will do whatever is needed to protect us. We are all damaged in some way” He smiles at me and then looks at his hands. “James I can’t share you anymore, we talked about that the night I punished you last, you agreed to remove it. I'm sorry I know it's not fair and you have needs…”

Bucky jumps in fast “Wants Stevie I have wants not needs!” He corrects him I hear Steve roll his eyes. It seems this argument they have had before. “I want women, I need you. That is how it has always been I told you 50 years ago I don’t need it.” 

“Fine you have wants,” he says through gritted teeth “either way I can’t do it anymore, and you agreed I am the only Dom in your life now. I hate to be like this Buck but no other dom is allowed to touch you moving forward. No casual touches, no petting, no nothing. I'm not normally jealous but I have to have this” Bucky nodded and smiled at him “Let’s move on to the second clause shall we?” 

“Ya, ok I have to ask what the hell is that about? You two and your epic love story? Steve could take other subs?! What the fuck?” I had to know but now I'm too afraid to ask. Was I one?

“So my recovery was slower than I wanted, and Steve needed something I could not even begin to give him yet. Ours is a lifelong contract as you know but I could not fulfill my obligations. I had him add the clause so I could see him happy. He had done it for me with the first one all those years ago I figured why the hell not. He still had me for day to day things, but the sex was not going to happen for a while.” Buck looked so proud of himself and Steve. 

“Were there … umm… did he? Use it?” I am stammering for fuck sakes I’m not a god damn teenager get a grip!

“Ya, Tony I did a few times,” Steve admitted almost ashamed. “Bucky knew about each of them, the question is; do you need to know to move forward?” I nod. I need to know if I was one of them.

“The first was in Wakanda after Bucky told me he wanted to go back into cryo. I needed to vent, so I hired a pro. He was fun and I felt better and worse after. It was not right I cried on Bucky’s lap all night after.” I nod I have gone to pro doms before it never feels quite right.

“Second was here in New York, Bucky was doing better but I was worried about beating him, and he would beg me to punish him. I was’ent ready for him yet. We found a sub in a club like yours, played for a few nights but the man wanted more. I could not give him what he wanted. We parted ways” He took a deep breath. I knew what was coming, I was one I was a broken rule.

“You were the last, Bucky found out I cared for you, and he found he liked spending time with you. He said I should go for it. Honestly, I didn't want to at first, James was fine and we were back to 100% normal. So why did I need someone else? I resisted but you kept flirting, pushing me. Hell, you made me mad so often and pushed my buttons I wanted to bend you over a table and spank the sass right out of you. I fell for you without ever meaning too.” He laughed “ but like I said Buck saw it he told me he had a want to see you under me. He wanted to see you taken apart. He kept pushin me. So I did and well we all know how well that went.”

“I was a one night stand? Or well was suppose to be…” I looked a bit shocked.

“Leave it to a stark to miss the point of feelings!” James barked a laugh “yes shell head you were one of the other subs he could take as he saw fit. You were never a one night stand. For a certifiable genius, your kinda blond aren't ya” Steve pushed him for the blond joke.

“But you kept me? We had a contract was that in the plan and don’t call me shell head T3” I smiled at him but not a wide smile.

“Nope, Stevie would not even talk to me about contracts with you for a few months. He said it was a breach of ours, but I'm glad his plans never work out” Bucky was laughing in earnest now.

“SOOO can we remove that now too?” Steve was blushing a bit 

“Yes, and Nope,” I said firmly, “I think we should expand it. Allow us to discuss other subs and options as the need/want arises.” They both openly gawk at me. “What you said middle ground we can use it as we see fit or never use it at all.I don’t like to share but no need to seal it away. Also what if the women Bucky WANTs is not a Dom?” and yep I heard the heads exploding around me. 

“I um never thought of it that way” Steve admits. “I mean I don’t have a want for a woman so. Buck?”

“I like leaving it open, but sub-women are messy!” we smile at him “I know you both have no clue but really, let's leave that open. Also, can we talk about his clause yet I'm feeln’ kinda picked on here.”

“Sure we can I have a fix for both clauses,” I say quickly I know Steve seems to have his own ideas on how to fix this, but seeing as his ideas are often dumb I'll just shove mine here “I remove mine completely as it is really obsolete anyhow, so is your last one, to be honest…I know I know your worried and I get it. But what if we agree to stop you by whatever means necessary, short of a kill shot, and agree to only consider it if it's your life or an innocent life. Villains don’t count.”

More dumb ass faces at me. Fuck did they not know I'm a god damn genius? “umm… Tony, did you get mind-reading powers when you came in here or something?” Steve looks at me with his stupid face on.

“Yes, I grabbed my ESP pills on the nightstand right before.” Yep, I was pushing him and he will punish me for it later but fuck the answer is obvious “we can stop Bucky between Cap and the Iron Man. A kill shot would NEVER be needed”

“I have to know you will do it too, Tony, if it comes to that.” Buck is looking at his hands “it has to be in the contract that you will do whatever it takes to stop me. I won't sign it if you don’t.”

Deep breath “I promise to do everything in my very vast power to keep you from killing again. I won’t … can’t kill you. I will trust Steve to make that call if he sees there is no other way. I promise”

He smiles at me as if I hung the fucking moon; not like I just agreed to allow Steve to shoot his sorry ass if he goes all asset on us. He jumps on me and pins me to the bed kissing all over my face. “So you will stay? No more running out.” I sigh and push him trying to get him off of me. 

“We have one more term to discuss but yes and get off me labradoodle! Move it you weigh just as much as Steve! Little help here big guy!” he pulls Bucky off me and into his lap. I know the last issue is going to be an issue. Time frame.

I don’t want a life long contract yet, I love them enough to know how bad I can fuck things up. “5 years” James blurts out “that’s how long I want right now, and we can revisit then?”

My turn to wear the dumb face. “What was that?” Steve asks, yep he still has on his dumb face. Mine is cuter. “I want forever.”

“I know but Tony is not ready for that. We know that it will be Steve just give him some time to figure it out. We had 70 years together. The sad thing is, he is more worried about HIM fucking up, and us not wanting him anymore, than anything else as if that could happen. So 5 years. Let us prove him wrong,” He looks at me, 5 years. It’s a long fucking time. But I can do that.

“I will agree but I'm worr…” I don’t even get it out.

“Ya ya that you will fuck up and we will kick you out and hate your face. You are not so smart Tony Stark.” There is the mouthy sub I love so much. 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and swats his leg “Cut it out James he didn't mock your worries!” I'm glad Steve says something. I drive people away, good people, and I don’t even know why. “Tony I know your worried and why, but it’s been a year. We are happy and still together. Closer than we were a year ago.” He scoots closer with Bucky in his lap and tries to pull me into their pile. I allow them to pull me in. And Ya, I can give this 5 years..


	2. To prove a point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya this is just pure porn, no plot to speak of just ass pounding porn!

“Slower” Is all Steve says to Bucky. He listens so well. I hate him for it. I am cuffed to the bed face up unable to move my hand's legs or hips. Steve has the straps on the bed across my thighs and chest as well. Steve, the rat bastard, who I love with all my heart wanted to try the bed straps, and what my Dom wants he gets! So here I lay tied down without any mobility and cock balls deep in Bucky's ass, the other sub is also tied in place. His arms are in super soldier restraints affixed tightly above his head to the beam in the ceiling. 

All he can do is move up and down and only a bit of that. Too much movement up will cause the chains to go slack and be pulled up in the tightening mechanism in the beam. Again, something Steve wanted to have installed there for limiting our movements when attached to them. It’s a slow burn for him tonight as well. “God you two are perfect. Well almost perfect.” Fuck I know that tone. He has more planned. I swear my dick jumps and Bucky groans.

I moan loudly around the gag he shoved in my throat when tying me down. Steve loves seeing us come apart, and we are so very quickly. I blame Bucky for this elaborate set up though. He just had to fucking ask me as we signed the contracts 3 days ago, if I thought a female Sub would really be ok. He asked how could he even get off without a dom there to direct them. Steve overheard and wanted to show Buck he could direct and set up a scene that would allow the two subs pleasure and direction without having to touch one or both parties. 

This has been going on for almost an hour now, though, Bucky gets greedy and starts riding me harder, and Steve will let him for a few moments then tell him to slow down. If he does not slow fast enough or if Steve just feels like it; he whips bucks back with the long crop. My dick was starting to hurt in earnest, I wanted Steve’s hands on me; his body on mine. I look to where he is standing and moan and roll my eyes back. I am trying to tempt him to join us. Bucky sees my efforts and starts in too. “Please! Sir Please we need you. I can’t. we can’t get off without out you.” He starts to grind hard on my hips and fuck if not for that cock ring I would have shot off at it. His strong thighs and tight ass rolling around in my lap. I have been watching his stomach muscles tense and relax as he works me over. I nod at Steve and try to beg the ball just makes it come out as mumbles and drool.

“Soon Boys but first I have something for Bucky.” He walks to the drawer of the dresser where we keep the toys and pulls out two shiny oblong nipple camps. I hear him inhale sharply above me as Steve also removes a long chain and ring from the same box. 

“Please, sir Please I believe you I do, it's possible. I see it now.” Poor Bucky he hates his nipples are soo sensitive. Well, it's kinda like that paddle, he won't be able to stop himself. I look down at his already strained cock. It’s almost purple he is so hard. 

“You said you could not cum without me. I guess Tony is not enough, so let me remind you that he is just the tool I am using to get you where I want you.” Again, thank god for my cock ring, cause yep I would be going off right now, I love being used like this. 

“I'm sorry I swear, I’ll be so good please don’t” He has stopped bouncing on me and I groan. Steve is walking toward the bed smiling. 

“You have stopped moving… What did I warn you about not moving?” Steve is in just a pair of boxer briefs. He hops up on the bed and growls. “What. Did. I. Say?” he is pinching at Buck’s nipples hard and pulling them to peaks.

“FUUCKk for every time you have to correct me I would get 5 swats with the paddle. Or 3 clicks to the chains. Sir please!” he starts bouncing again. I try to arch up but I am held steadfast to the bed. I whine a bit he is so tight and fucking hot inside. 

“I’ll forgo the punishment for this time, but you will beg me to apply the clamps” He leans over and licks wet stripes up Bucky’s nipples. Buck lost his words it seems “5 seconds and I get the ice to cool you off” I can see Bucky’s scrunch up and I hear the chains click, he went up too far, any further up and he won’t have a chance in hell of getting off riding me I'm only barely grazin’ his prostate now. 

“Please, sir. I want them. put the clamps on my sensitive tits please!” He's pulling hard at the chains trying to pull himself just a bit farther down.

“What do you think Tony does he really want them?” He is toying with us. I can't answer he knows that I would say yes anyhow. “I did not think so either. How far up are you buck? Can he even hit your sweet spot anymore?”

“Just a bit please sir. The clamps do them tight I need it to hurt sir. Fuckkk Stevie please I need. please, sir!” he is chasing his own pleasure at this point God it's wonderful to watch.

“There it is, all that power and strength, and your still my needy, little, pain slut, aren't you, baby?” He slowly opens the clamp and slides it over Bucky’s left nipple “answer me!” He lets go and tugs on it a bit. 

“Oh, Mary Mother of god Yes sir I am yours all yours only you two please… sir can I please… let me cum, I’ll be hard right away for you! You know it please!” Our poor sub is not even wearing a Ring. Sheer willpower alone is keeping him from blowin’ right there. 

“Don’t you dare! Bucky so help me! you go off and you will regret it.” He slowly fixes the other clamp on and hooks the chain to them and lets it hang down his chest. “Do you need help being good?” Steve asks 

“Yes, sir help me I want to be good.” Steve stand up and takes off his underpants and kisses Bucky softly “please Stevie let me be good for you.” He has slowed down thank god, I am needing a moment I'm not a super soldier. 

“Here is what we are going to do. James stop and just sit there for a moment; breath for me.” He bends down and takes the gag out of my mouth and unhooks my hands “Are you ok Tony?” I nod. 

He grabs the small silver ring from the nightstand and slips it just under the head of Bucky’s dick and tightens it down. It won’t do much to stop him and it’s an odd place for a ring. Then he slips the chain around the ring that leads to Bucky’s nipples so the weight of his cock drags the clamps down. Bucky is shaking as he tries to be still. “I am going to sit on Tony’s face, and he is going to get me off with his very useful mouth. You, my pretty pain slut, are going to keep riding him hard until he does. You may cum when I do and not before.” He pulls Bucky’s balls down away from his body in the hopes of helping him stave off the edge he is walking. “This” he grabs his cock “does not stop bobbing are we clear?” 

“Fuck Steve sit on my face please! Can I use my fingers?” I am excited I love the taste and sound he makes when either of us do this for him. This is a treat most time Steve will eat my ass out for hours but he is so sensitive that he is quick to go off this way. 

“Yes, Tony the goal is to beat Bucky’s orgasm and we better beat him! You will be in the same trouble as he will be in if you don’t! I'm going to give you a head start Tony” he settles his knees on either side of my chest. His legs prop my shoulders up to give me a good angle.   
I am taking a play from Bucky’s book here. I go hard licking wide stripes from under his balls and over his sensitive hole. I hear him sigh and relax. Yep Buck is right there are no rules, do it right he will call out for me. After a few licks, he tells Bucky to start. Fuck I almost forgot he was using my dick to get off. I get distracted for a second and Steve gets impatient and sits back on my face “TONY!” I slip my tongue into his hole slowly, nipping the rim. I feel Bucky’s cock hit my stomach and he whines. I bury my face and tongue in Steve’s ass and slowly slip a finger in.

“Tony fuck ya such a good boy keep going. Soo close. Aww, poor Bucky, Tony baby you should see this, Baby he is soo gone. He’s being so good too. Come on gimme more!” I know what I need to do to push him over I grin and slide my tongue in farther, add a second finger as well. He gasps and shoves back. I twist my wrist and press hard on that spot in him that is seldom touched and that’s it Steve is over the edge. 

His come spills over the scars on my chest and nipples. He is still riding my face taking everything that is his to take from me. “Bucky come for me baby come on.” The bouncing on my dick stops and he clamps down as he lets loose. More of my lover's cum hits my chest and lower stomach. 

I finally see what Steve was doing, they are marking me, proving I am theirs. I smile into Steve’s ass where I am still gently licking and kissing. I wait for him to come down from the high of release before I whine I am still hard, and it hurts enough I may tap out. Fuck Bucky is a god damn vice!

Steve slides off my face and unclips Bucky’s arms who falls forward onto my chest. “He was amazing for us ya Buck?” I feel Steve run his hand up my thigh. Son of a bitch better be letting me out. I’d rather be in a cage a week thing this. I start trying to push up and can't I whimper.

“Yah Stevie, he has been so good, can I please?” He smiles and runs a hand through the mess on my chest and belly and licks his finger clean. “I want him in me let him mark my ass too.”

“Sure, Buck that would be perfect but then I'm going to fuck you till you can’t walk right!” I feel the ring pop loose.. and Steve pulls my balls down as he had done with Bucky before.

I cry out and without his hand, I would have come hard right then. “Thank you, sir.” It comes out slurred. “Sorry lover it’s going to be a short ride” he sits up, His dick still attached to the clamps and still hard. 

“Cum when you’re ready to Tony.” He lets go and Bucky start rides me again he is not soft or loving he is everything I love about them both. He pulls every trick I have used on him when I bottom. He clamps down and rides root to tip hard with a hip twist at the root. 

It took about 2 minutes and I was straining the bindings that held my body down and gripped the sheets as I screamed and came he slowed down but milked me with each rise and fall until I begged him to stop. “shiit Stop Buck please stop I can’t take more.” He looks to Steve who nods and he slips off of my dick and lays next to me. Steve lets me out of the restraints and gets a rag to clean me up. You just lay back and relax sugar, I'm going to fuck Buck stupid.” He had a wicked grin as he grabbed buck by the hair and made him hiss. “get up on your hands and knees show me your fucked-out hole!” and tossed Bucky back to the other side of the bed. He scampers up and presents his ass to his pulling his cheeks apart as he puts his face down. Steve slides two fingers into his used-up ass. “god you don’t even need any more lube do my slutty sub?”

“No Sir please fuck me! make it hurt I want to feel you all night,” That’s all the restraint Steve had He got up behind Bucky and slid right in hard. “AHHHH, JFC Stevie! Ya, fuck me come on harder please” Steve stops and lands a hard slap on Bucky’s ass.

He follows it with a few more till Bucky’s ass is all red “I know you did not just give me an order.” He was smiling. He was toying with him.

“Oh, sorry no sir I was beggin’ for it, please god please don’t stop. Fill me up proper!” He stills like a good Sub and opens his knees more.

“Good Buck just take what I give you. I’ll make this good for you baby.” Steve uses his thumbs to spread the subs ass wide open and starts to hammer into him harder. I hear the chain and clamps still rocking and pulling his cock. “You can cum when you want Baby you have been so good” Bucky loses it again. Steve does not stop. He growls “Finally this is all mine! No others to touch you! Fuck I needed this come one tell me where do you belong Sub!”  
“Yours sir! Me and Tony both we are yours sir! Only yours fuck sir there god please don’t stop.” He is trying to be still but he wants to meet Steve’s thrust. 

“Perfect baby so good and mine all fucking mine. I'm going to take you to that club and show that bitch how to take you apart properly. Ya ok baby take what you want. Bounce back for me.” he only takes another few thrusts as Buck meets his shove, and he stills and fills Bucky the second load tonight. Steve reaches around Bucky’s hip to pull another release out of him then they fall on top of each other. Bucky reaches out to pull me close to them.

Steve got up and started a hot shower for us; he gently pulls off the clamps and rings off our bodies. “when you are both clean I want to try to new cages and collars on. I got them in yesterday.” Ya, we are so not done tonight, we need food and water. I am not sure I will ever be done with my lovers. I am starting to think they are right. I want this for life, I don’t need 5 years. Fuck my boys are hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a girl some love huh? Kudos and comments are my warm fuzzies!

**Author's Note:**

> I know not a bit of sex or sexy fun but I hope to be able to update 2nd chap in a few days! Please let me know what you think Kudos and comments are my way of knowing your intrested


End file.
